versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe of France
Philippe of France is the Duke d’Orléans, Louis XIV's younger brother and commander of the King’s army. He was the second child of Louis XIII of France and his wife Anne of Austria. Personality Biography Early Life Philippe was born on 21 September 1640 at the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye in the town of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France, the day before his mother Anne’s 39th birthday. As the son of a ruling king, the infant Philippe held the rank of a Fils de France (son of France). As such, he ranked immediately behind his older brother Louis, Dauphin of France, who inherited the French throne before Philippe reached the age of three. From birth, Philippe was second in line to the throne of France and was entitled to the style of Royal Highness. At the death of their father Louis XIII in May 1643, Philippe's older brother ascended to the throne of France as Louis XIV. Their mother Queen Anne revoked the late king's will to arrange for a power-sharing agreement with Cardinal Mazarin, who had been serving as Louis XIII's chief minister. Anne was now in full control of her children, something she had been vying for since their birth. As the younger brother of the king, Philippe was addressed as le Petit Monsieur, since his uncle Gaston, who had also been the younger brother of a French king, was still alive. Gaston was then known as le Grand Monsieur. It was not until 1660 at the death of Gaston that Philippe would be known simply as Monsieur or as the Duke of Orléans. Season One N/A Season Two N/A Season Three N/A Relationships Louis XIV of France Like any other sibling relationship, theirs is turbulent and at times heated. They hardly ever see eye to eye, which can make both frustrated, especially when it comes to war. Philippe often feels overshadowed and overlooked by his brother because of his effeminacy, but seeks freedom where he is permitted. Their relationship improves greatly over the course of Season 3, wherein they come together to tackle the issue of the Man in the Iron Mask. Henriette of England Their relationship is not one of love, but rather an affection conceived through duty. Henriette, being placid and rather sympathetic of mind, appreciates that she will never be the object of his desire, and instead finds solace and comfort in the company of the King. However, this causes evident disruption between the two brothers, especially concerning her pregnancy, when it was not clear who the father of her baby was. It is clear that Philippe does care for her despite never showing outwards demonstrative love except to annoy Louis. Chevalier de Lorraine N/A Princess Palatine N/A Thomas Beaumont Thomas is bisexual. He tends to share some compassion and interest toward the prince. Philippe, however, was hired by his brother, Louis to catch Thomas in an act of espionage. His heart lies with Sophie de Clermont. Historical Facts * During the reign of his brother he was known simply as Monsieur, the traditional style at the court of France for the younger brother of the king. Gallery N/A | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family Category:French Category:Nobles Category:History Category:House of Bourbon